fujio_akatsukafandomcom-20200214-history
List of characters in Otasuke-kun
This is a list of minor or one-shot characters that appear in the series Otasuke-kun, by Fujio Akatsuka and Fujio Pro. As the Akebono edition sourced by the DVD-ROM set contains many missing or out-of-order chapters, this list may not necessarily be complete. Other Children Beggar Boy A poor boy living on the streets who happens to have a face somewhat similar to that of Ichiro (aside from his visible jagged teeth, and the black messy hair on the top of his head). He and Ichiro opt to swap places in a "Prince and the Pauper" scheme, after he catches Ichiro trying to play his part out of random foolishness. Inn Owner's Daughter A little girl appearing in the Onibaba story. Martian Boy A nameless young alien boy from Mars who has come to Earth. Otasuke helps him out when he is being bullied, so in gratitude, the alien offers him and the others to come to Mars in his turtle-shaped spaceship. Nameless Girl A little girl that Otasuke and Ichiro both have favor for, and vie for the affection of when they go to play over at her house. Gon-chan A rough, loud young man in a chapter that Ichiro tries to engineer a fight with Otasuke, by having both boys yell insults into a recorder and playing them back at each of them. Kappa the Kappa Boy A young boy with a kappa-like haircut who Ichiro and Otasuke encounter in the pool. He is essentially a remake of the Kappataro character from Nama-chan. Kazue, Jiro, Mitsu, Goro, Rokusuke, Shichi, Natsuta, and Tokichi Eight children that are essentially remakes of the countryside children from Nama-chan, minus one sibling. They have a pet monkey, and as with the original story, Shichi is friendly with another young boy in the countryside, though Ichiro also holds interest (in the place of Konpe in the original). As with the original story, Akatsuka mistakenly illustrated in an extra child in a panel towards the end, perhaps more due to the fact that the original story had nine to begin with in this case. However, by the final panel of the family, we only see eight once more. Girl Another nameless young girl seen in the series, who Chikako becomes jealous of when she sees Otasuke and the others having a great time with her, being the catalyst for the "Chika-chan's Jealousy" plot. Sanpei A naughty, poor child that Hige-sensei takes in. Though he causes misfortune for others and is destructive, Hige-sensei is willing to try to find good in him. He is eventually touched by the words he hears in his teacher's sleep, and resolves to change his ways. Mika A poor little girl who wants a doll for Christmas, and who lives with her grandfather in a shabby living situation. Ichiro manages to grant her wish, dressing as Santa to deliver her present. Gorilla's Little Brothers A set of mischievous triplet boys who have deep-set forehead wrinkles and buckteeth. Ichiro causes trouble for them in trying to capture what he believes to be wild monkeys, though Gorilla clarifies just who they are in relation to her when angered at him. They start or end their sentences with "Goho", and also use this word when laughing or yelling in fear. At the end of the chapter, Ichiro smuggles one back to Tokyo in a sack, to the shock of Gorilla and his friends. Haruko and Natsuko A pair of identical twin girls who move into the neighborhood. One likes Ichiro more, while the other likes Otasuke more, though the boys initially are unaware of the fact there are two girls that look the same. After some trouble with them, the boys shut them up in a shed and run away. The other boys in the neighborhood seem pleased to learn there are twins that moved in, though Ichiro and Otasuke laugh mischievously over what the other children will be in for when getting to know them. Kenji A young boy in the neighborhood briefly seen training for a three-legged race, though his father runs after him due to him having used the man's necktie to tie his leg to a friend's. Other Adults Otasuke's Grandma An old woman, the mother of Otasuke's father. Cat Man A cat-faced man with a bell around his neck. He takes Mike away from Ichiro in exchange for giving the boy ice cream, and has the boys work to round up cats for him. However, in the end, the boys have Ichiro wear mouse ears as a disguise and lure, and cause all the cats to flee the man's home. Hippo Man A hippo-faced salaryman who debuts in this title, and winds up becoming used elsewhere in the Star System as well. Beggar Man The father of the young boy that Ichiro encounters. He has some characteristics similar to Gomi-ojisan of Tunnel Team, but is shorter and squatter, and with some different facial features. Gorilla's Husband (Taro) A short, hairy gorilla-like man who laughs much like one would with a "Kya, Kya!". He is brought to a marriage meeting for Gorilla and the two fall in love, if not without some chaos involved. He is utilized a bit more throughout the series, usually appearing in relation to his wife or other gorilla-like relatives. Onibaba and Son A wicked-looking old woman that Otasuke and co. meet when lost at a ski resort, along with her lumberjack son. Though the boys fear the two aim to eat them, they turn out to be merely normal people that treat them to a stew. The old woman and her son would also be utilized as characters in a similar plot in Osomatsu-kun. Martian Queen The mother of the Martian that Otasuke helped out. She treats the boys to food and entertainment on her planet, but lets them leave to go home after they express missing their families. She gifts them with boxes that contain fake beards, for them to fool their parents when they arrive back. The Kappa Boy's Father A strict middle-aged man who is angered at his son's foolishness, but comes to reconcile with him by the end of the chapter. Taro's Father An old gorilla-like man living out in the countryside, who Taro brings Otasuke and co. along to visit. This man has several other younger children besides Taro, but as with the old man in the Nama-chan chapter his story was remade from, he did not name any after the numbers "4" or "9". Hige-sensei Basically "Mr. Beard". A new teacher at the boys' school, who winds up a recurring character for a short time. As suggested by his name, he has a thick, heavy beard. He lives at Ichiro's house for a time, causing the living situation to become a bit more hectic. Chikako's Parents While her mother, the same character from Ohana-chan, is seen more often, her father does show up in "Ichiro's Present" as a foolish drunken man trying to entertain the students that have come over to his daughter's Christmas party. Like their daughter, both are seen to wear thick glasses. Gorilla's Father Another gorilla-like man living out in the country. He has three younger, elementary school-aged sons that help him out on their ranch. He can begin and end his sentences with the word "Goho", and this tic carries forth to his sons as well. Kumao A middle-aged man with a design similar to that of the Kuma from Bakabon. He is an oden seller that the boys encounter, and his hands are strong enough to chop a clay pipe in two. Beggar A beggar man that Ichiro gets into a fight with, only for it to be revealed that this man was his father's teacher. Pochi A beggar man living out in the fields, who acts like a dog would to protect his territory from other beggars. This leads Ichiro to try to bring him home as a pet. Animals Mike Ichiro's cat, who he may sometimes tend to take around with him places. The design for this cat can be seen to be re-used in other Akatsuka series like Osomatsu-kun around this time as well. Jiro Ichiro's pet pig that he also utilizes through the series. Taro Hige-sensei's cat that some of the kids bully, and wind up having their heads shaved in punishment. He has extra thick whiskers. Guest Characters from Other Works Those from "Osomatsu-kun" Iyami He first appears as a pest during Otasuke and co.'s camping trip in Tosaka, crashing their experience until he falls off a cliff and winds up menaced by a bear. He can be seen to get many later uses through the series as well, usually as a teacher or random authority figure. However, he is also once utilized in the role of a woman in the story "The Company President's Wife?"; this lady Iyami appears as a potential candidate to marry Ichiro's father, but she happens to be destructive and rude beneath her classy exterior. She ends her sentences with "zansu ne". Dekapan May appear in various authority figure roles, be it a policeman or a man carrying an Olympic torch. Hatabou Appears at points as a random neighborhood child, in one case seen as a boy who Ichiro plays Tony Tani's "What's your name?" routine with. Bear Hunter A one-shot character from an early chapter of -kun, making his reappearance in this series to give Hige-sensei and the boys a hard time while camping. Chibita Can appear as himself as a random child on the street, or even once as an old man. Dayon A variant to this character is seen in "Ichiro's Present". Others Sakura Origin: Kikanpo Gen-chan Gen-chan's girlfriend is once seen to be a girl that Otasuke has great affection for. However, Ichiro likes her as well, but she doesn't care for his face, leaving him to try to get a surgical makeover to impress her. Chibiko Origin: Chibita-kun Chibita's younger sister from one chapter of the above series is seen as a child intimidated by the criminal-acting Ichiro in "A Thief and a Frog". Jajako Origin: Jajako-chan Appears as a friend of Chikako in an unreprinted 2nd Grade chapter, and in a cameo at the end of a "2nd-Generation President Ichiro-kun" chapter. Kaoru Origin: Kibimama-chan Seen as Kenji's three-legged race partner in the sports day training story. Dr. Weird Origin: Songo-kun Appears as a boss thief, who pulls a scam in shaving his henchman's head and having him pose as a baby to commit crimes. Category:Lists Category:Otasuke-kun